


Bitter Sweet Sorrow

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This Is very angsty? Maybe? Yes? Okay... wow the first thing i write is angsty. lmao.... yeah.... this will probably be the only angsty/sad thing i write. everything else gonna be kinky shet hopefully.





	Bitter Sweet Sorrow

Tom sat down at his station, dreading for his partner to walk through the classroom door. He was always first to class and got the best picks when it came to the fresher ingredients, something his partner despised. "Leave some for other students idiot!" His partner would say, and in return Tom would reply with, "First come first server bitch!" Or something along those lines. 

Tom got up and began washing his hands at his station's sink as students started rolling in and taking the same seats they took last year. He was a bit surprised when he saw his partner enter the room with his head hanging low. Usually his partner would be the life of the party, but not today. Tom watched as his partner sat down in his seat, not bothering to wash his hands or pick out ingredients. 

He shrugged, maybe his partner just wasn't feeling it today.

At least, that's what he thought. Every day his partner would come in, sit down, and say absolutely nothing. A whole week went by and even other stations had felt the tension rise in the room. Everyone was waiting for it to break, maybe explode. Everyone wanted a stove to catch fire, or an over to explode, something that would signify that this was their classroom. Everyone knew Tom's partner was the "Devil" of the classroom so it was weird when the Devil seemed more of dead corpse sitting in the middle of the classroom,

That's it. Tom couldn't handle. He stopped what he was doing washed his hands tapped his partner's shoulder and pointed to the door. His partner nodded and slowly made his way to the door. The tension spiked as people chatted, wondering what the hell was going to happen. 

Tom shut the door behind him and looked over to his partner.

"Tord your'e really stressing me out.You haven't talked for a week ever since the year started and you haven't made anything either. All you do is sit in your chair and stare at the floor, what's up with you man?"

Tom's partner known as Tord looked up at Tom, his gray eye's meeting Tom's sockets, "I...I lost... my dog." 

Tom was surprised to say the least. All this because of a dog. Tom hated dogs, he could care less about them. Yeah losing a dog is sad but he wouldn't have ever guessed that Tord out of all people would be this depressed for an animal.

"That's all your depressed about?" Tom asked in a monotone voiced, almost annoyed.

"You don't get it. She was my therapy dog. She was the only reason i came to this place. She was the only thing that made me happy. She was my only friend. Do you know how hard it is to lose a friend?" Tord choked out as tears filled his eyes. He rubbed at his eyes to try and keep them from falling but he couldn't help it. He cried and cried in the hallway, his breathes quickening so bad that he couldn't breathe, his throat filled with mucus and his head pounded as he slowly fell to the floor. He wanted her back. He wanted to see her floppy ears bounce as she ran to greet him from an eventful day in the kitchen. He wanted to bake doggie treats for her as he taught her tricks she wasn't taught. He wanted to go outside in the fields and play fetch. He wanted to tell her his deepest secrets. He wanted to cry as she licked his face and never leave his side as he vented things out, but it was over. She was gone. She lived a full life and died happily in Tord's arms as she licked his cheek for the last time before taking her last breathe. But, she also left a human alone in the world, one who had her on his mind every day to survive, to do silly things to make her smile, even if she smiled 24/7. To Tord she was like a human. She was family/

Tom panicked when Tord fell to the floor and curled up. His instincts instantly told him to hug the smaller adult as he cried, and that's what he did. He hugged him tightly and kept Tord's hands from possibly hurting himself. 

"Tord, hey man. Calm down. It's okay, she's in a better place now. Don't be sad. She wouldn't want you to be sad would she?"

"N-no" Tord choked out once again as he heaved for air, the hugging calmed him down.

"Exactly, she'd want you to be happy. She'd want you to go on the adventures she didn't have time to do.To go on walks everyday and enjoy the breeze. For you to make new friends right?" Tom asked as he rubbed circles on Tord's back. Tord nodded into Tom's shoulder as his cries became whimpers and little sounds.

"How about this..." Tom offered as he pulled away from the tight embrace and handed Tord a tissue from his pocket, " I'll go in and tell the Professor we'll be leaving early. Then we can stop by where ever you want to. We can go to the ASPCA and adopt a dog or two and give them the life they deserve. A Happy one just like your dog. Sound good?"

Tord only nodded again as he stood up and hugged Tom one more time before Tom had to tell the Professor that they were leaving early.

______________________________________________________________________

60 Years later.  
______________________________________________________________________

Tord smiled as his husband laid in bed. He brought over his Husband's favorite cookies and a warm glass of milk.

"Tord... You know i can't eat that..." Tom breathed, turning his head towards Tord.

"I know, sweetheart, i know." Tord placed the cookies and milk on the table next to Tom.

"I'm... scared." Tom breathed out. His old wrinkly hands made their way to Tord's who was setting them down near Tom's chest. 

"Don't be Thomas.. you loved a long life. we did... we did amazing things together."

"Remember graduation....and the dogs... oh how i miss them." Tom said taking in a deep breath.

"They were our children in a sense weren't they?" Tord implied as he combed through Tom's hair, his hand shaking. 

"To think a cat lover would love so many dogs." Tom laughed. He started coughing, but stopped as soon as Tord put the mask over his face.

"Shhh. no more talking." Tord said stroking Tom's cheek.

"Remember how we...how we baked for... all those charities..." Tom said.

" Oh yes. I've never seen so many dogs and children smile at your fanastic treats." 

"Tord... It's... getting darker here." Tom said his voice lowering to a loud whisper.

"I know it is darling," Tord said tears falling down his cheeks.

With his last remaining strength Tom pulled Tord in for a hug, "I don't want to see you up there any time soon...ya hear?"

Tord took off Tom's mask for a second for a finale kiss and put it back on, "Loud and clear."

"See you... around Tordy..." Tom said closing his eyes, "I love you..."

"I love you too Tommy..." Tord said as he lowered Tom onto the bed. A few seconds later the monitor showed a flat line and a loud ringing beep could be heard as Tom's last whisp of life seeped out from his body.

Tord got up and left as doctors filled up the room.

The funeral was sweet. Baked goods were handed out to people during this sad time. Tom wanted to be remembered for many things, but most importantly, his sweets. Without his sweets he would't have met Tord in that culinary school.

Tord didn't cry at the funeral. He had accepted Tom's death and that was thanks to said person. Tom helped him through so many dog's last breathes that Tord had begun to picture death as something beautiful.

Speaking of dogs, Tord go to see some old pals of his and Tom's. The dogs they fostered had all found great homes. And the ones they kept died of old age.

It was peacfull for another 20 years after Tom's death and Tord helped out as much as he could. He even became a professor for the last 5 years of his life, telling recipes and stories of him and Husbands time at the culinary school they attended.

The last moments of his life were quiet, but he could hear Tom's voice on the other side reassuring him that it'll be okay. 

And with his final breaths, Tord thanked the gods he didn't believe in for the life he was able to live.

___________________________________________________________________

Thomas Rosewell- 8/4/1996 to 1/5/2078: Age- 82

Tord L. Rosewell- 12/23/1997 to 2/29/2098: Age- 101


End file.
